villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
A-Virus
A-Virus are the supporting antagonists of the CGI film Resident Evil: Vendetta. They are a dangerous virus that was making outbreaks in the states. History These zombies are a new type when a human being is infected with A-Virus created by Glenn Arias. The moment of infecting humans with gas, causes the body's veins to be marked as discoloration and putrefaction of the skin, also suffer a loss of iris causing their eyes to turn white and other cases become red. A-Virus makes zombies distinguished by their allies from enemies to get more attention on the Black Market. These zombies retain a higher intelligence than ones created by the C-Virus evidenced when Chris asked a zombified Zack White "Zack?", the zombified Zack replied "Yeah." before proceeding to attack him. This type of zombies by far should be notable that the zombified victim can reverse/cured from their zombie state to a normal human. This also indicated that these zombies are in fact not dead, but only being affected by the virus while being alive. Biography ''Resident Evil: Vendetta'' When Glenn introduced his 'product' to Chris outside the Querétaro Mansion, it turned out that Kathy had been zombified. She attempted to attack Chris with other zombies behind her but reinforcements arrived. One of the soldiers fired gatling gun and killed all the zombies, including Cathy in the process. Later, a researcher name Aaron was Rebecca Chambers' fellow researcher at the university. He was infected by the aireborne pathogen set off by Maria Gomez. As a zombie, he attempted to attack and Rebecca but she kills him by crushing his head with a fire extinguisher. The laboratory staff are infected and transform into Zombies, save Rebecca, who is able to remain herself though weakened. She escapes back to her lab as more zombies arrive. Hiding in the lab, another zombie appears, which she kills through stabbing in the brain with a pair of scissors. Maria blows up the vaccine synthesis room as Chris and his "Siver Dagger" BSAA team arrive to rescue Rebecca. At a hotel, Rebecca watches news of viral outbreaks. Per the cover-up policy, the attack in Chicago is reported by ENN as having been an attack by armed terrorists. NEWS F3 reports on a mass murder having taken place in a town outside Ontario, with a viral outbreak at a trailer park described as killing a dozen people. They also find that there is a contingency in place; Arias' own vaccine can be dispersed over New York to immunise the Zombies and return them control of their bodies. In New York, Arias calls for the attack to happen immediately across the Great Lakes, having previously scheduled it for the following day. A-GUA-G trucks drive around New York, park at designated spaces and disperse the trigger into the streets, transforming drinkers of their mineral water into zombies. The NYPD is quickly overwhelmed by zombies appearing seemingly at random. The freshly-vaccinated Silver Daggers arrive and receive word that the BSAA and NYPD SWAT are having a hard time countering the attack, with sizable state police reinforcements being three hours away due to handling other attacks. The Silver Daggers leave the building in a helicopter intent on dispersing "Inactive" onto the ground below to end the epidemic. Navigation Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Cannibals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal